warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorreltail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |image = Sorreltail.star.png |image2=Sorreltail.RP.png |option1=Pixel |option2=Official art |age=Approx. 72 moons (6 years) at deathRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |death = Injuries |kit=Sorrelkit |apprentice=Sorrelpaw |warrior=Sorreltail |queen=Sorreltail |starclan resident=Sorreltail |mate=Brackenfur |daughters=Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Lilyheart, Seedpaw |son=Molepaw |mother=Willowpelt |father=Whitestorm |brothers=Rainwhisker, Sootfur |half-brothers=Graystripe, Ashfur, Elderkit |half-sister=Ferncloud |half-sibling=Tulipkit |mentor=Sandstorm |temporary mentor=Dustpelt |temporary app=Foxleap |livebooks=The Prophecies Begin, ''Firestar's Quest, A Clan in Need, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Omen of the Stars |deadbooks = The Ultimate Guide, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope}} Sorreltail is a dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Sorreltail was a ThunderClan warrior under Firestar's leadership in the forest and the lake territories. She was born as Sorrelkit to Willowpelt and Whitestorm along with her brothers, Rainkit and Sootkit. As a kit, she followed Darkstripe when he snuck out of ThunderClan's camp to speak with Blackfoot of ShadowClan. To keep her quiet, he tempted her to eat deathberries. She was saved by Cinderpelt and made a full recovery. She became an apprentice named Sorrelpaw and was given Sandstorm as a mentor. When Sandstorm left with Firestar on a journey, Dustpelt became her temporary mentor. Her warrior ceremony was held back after she was injured by a monster, however she recovered eventually and was renamed to Sorreltail. She and Brackenfur became mates, and during her kitting, badgers attacked ThunderClan's camp, and her brother Sootfur was killed and Cinderpelt died while helping her. She gave birth to Poppyfrost, Molepaw, Honeyfern and Cinderheart. She and Brackenfur later went on to have a second litter consisting of Lilyheart and Seedpaw. During the Great Battle she defended the nursery, but died of her wounds. She joined StarClan and gave Bramblestar one of his nine lives. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Sorrelkit is born to Whitestorm and Willowpelt, along with her two brothers Sootkit and Rainkit. Sorrelkit follows Darkstripe out of camp and witnesses him secretly converse with ShadowClan's deputy, Blackfoot. When Darkstripe discovers this, he feeds her deathberries to prevent her from telling anyone. Sorrelkit is cared for by ThunderClan's medicine cat, Cinderpelt, and once she regains some strength, she tells Firestar what happened, which results in Darkstripe's exile. After she is fully recovered, Sandstorm teaches Sorrelkit and her brothers battle moves and the kits fight over who will be the warrior's apprentice when they reach six moons. The New Prophecy :Sorrelpaw is now an apprentice with Sandstorm as her mentor. Due to being injured by a monster, her warrior ceremony was pushed back while her brothers received their full names. Sorrelpaw tackles Brambleclaw and reveals her ceremony will be happening that day, and is later given the name Sorreltail. She is a good friend of Leafpaw and often accompanies her on adventures, joining her to gather herbs, traveling to WindClan territory, and investigating the Twolegs who are tearing the forest apart. Leafpaw is trapped by the Twolegs and Sorreltail fails to save her, which makes her feel very guilty, and she later helps free Leafpaw and the other cats who were trapped. Sorreltail travels with the rest of the four Clans on the Great Journey and settles in ThunderClan's new camp beside the lake. She becomes Brackenfur's mate and is soon expecting his kits. Sorreltail gives birth while badgers attack ThunderClan's camp, and Cinderpelt dies protecting her. The parents name their kits Molekit, Poppykit, Honeykit, and Cinderkit, after Cinderpelt. ''Power of Three :Sorreltail's kits are now apprentices, and it is revealed that her only son Molepaw passed from greencough. Poppypaw is extremely ill from the sickness, and Jaypaw promises Sorreltail he won't let her die. After Poppypaw recovers, Sorreltail is very grateful and thanks Jaypaw. Cinderpaw later falls from the Sky Oak and breaks her leg, and Sorreltail is shown to be frantic over her injury and offers to stay with her. When Squirrelflight is traveling to the mountains to assist the Tribe, Sorreltail becomes Foxpaw's temporary mentor. During Honeypaw and Poppypaw's warrior ceremony, Sorreltail thinks how her son should be there too. Her daughter Honeyfern dies after saving Briarkit from being bitten by a snake. Sorreltail grieves and sits vigil for her with the rest of her family. Omen of the Stars :Sorreltail spends a lot of time with her mate, Brakenfur, and the pair become grandparents to Poppyfrost and Berrynose's litter, Cherrykit and Molekit. Some time later, Sorreltail learns that she is expecting Brackenfur's second litter of kits, although her age makes carrying this litter difficult. She experiences an early birth by the lake, and due to the stiffness she felt in her body, the birth is made a lot more painful and exhausting, endangering the lives of Sorreltail and her new children. With the help of Leafpool, Sorreltail is able to pull through and has two new daughters. They are soon taken back to camp to rest, and the two newborns are given the names Lilykit and Seedkit. During the Great Battle, Sorreltail is sent on a patrol to help ShadowClan fight against the Dark Forest. When they return to camp, she battles with Darkstripe, and after he flees, she goes to her kits, telling them that it is safe to come out. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Sorrelpaw and her brothers are devastated after Willowpelt is killed by a badger. Being newly apprenticed, they stay in the nursery with the queens while they recover from their grief. Sorrelpaw is given Dustpelt as her temporary mentor while Sandstorm travels with Firestar on his journey. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Dewpaw recites Sorreltail's name on the stick of the fallen, and she is said to be the bravest out of all the fallen cats for hiding her wounds for the sake of her kits. When Lilypaw is made a warrior, Bramblestar gives her the name Lilyheart in recognition of her courage and because Sorreltail and Seedpaw would live forever in her heart. In the manga at the end of the book, her granddaughter Sorrelpaw is named after her. ''Novellas :In '''Dovewing's Silence, Brackenfur and Dovewing discover that Sorreltail has died from the wounds she got in the battle against the Dark Forest. They find her in the nursery with Lilykit and Seedkit in a pool of blood, and the Clan is surprised, as Sorreltail never told anyone she was hurt. She never did because she just wanted to be with her kits. Detailed description :Sorreltail is a sturdy, slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, a soft tail, and a white chest and paws. Trivia Interesting facts *She has WindClan blood through Windflight, and SkyClan blood through Willowpelt. *Her granddaughter, Sorrelstripe, is named after her. Author statements *Sorreltail is based on Cherith Baldry's own cat, Sorrel. Mistakes *Even though she became a warrior in Midnight, she is still listed as an apprentice in the allegiances of Moonrise. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages